The Girl Soaked Crimson
by Lady Azuha
Summary: Kiyohime Takara (OC) is a girl who has had it tough since childhood, having to deal with an uncaring family and being invisible to others for years. When tragedy strikes and her family is killed, she is invited to join a school where she would be accepted for who she really is. Who knows, she could find more than she's bargained for... (rated T for language/violence, slight gore.)


_Ohayo minna!_

_I hope this story does interest you guys! I've started this earlier today thanks to a dear friend of mine who is also on FanFiction and that I would like to thank for having given me an awesome idea; Lau-chan-Miki-chi! So, as I've said before, THANKS A BUNCH WOMAN! And mostly, thanks a whole lot for introducing Zeref's character to me. Otherwise, I never would've gotten this idea! And for those who are curious, I was inspired in part by the song 'Can You Feel My Heart' by Bring Me The Horizon. They are AWESOME._

_Anyways. I must warn you guys; cursing and violence are to be expected. And I must also mention that, well, some of the characters in this story are affected deeply by depression, so if this is a sensitive topic to you, I don't mean to make it any worse. Please do note that this is an AU fanfiction set in a world that resembles ours!_

_Hope you enjoy !_

_Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness. It was all that surrounded the poor girl. She could see nothing of the things that surrounded her, except maybe her own body. Her crimson eyes darted from left to right, up and down, yet the young girl couldn't see anything besides her long, flowing ruby hair floating about around her head, exactly as if she was underwater. In truth, all this was completely new to her; this feeling of euphoria, feeling like she was as light as a feather. The darkness that surrounded her almost felt soothing at this point. She knew there was no other way to avoid it than to do this. And this is what she did.

Kiyohime Takara is a sixteen year-old girl. Long, gorgeous ruby hair, piercing crimson eyes that left no one indifferent to her. She was the kindest soul to have walked through the halls of her high school, yet she wasn't welcome there. Oh no. She was different than the others. Extremely so. They never accepted her for who she really was, and that was a fact. She had tried so hard to change, but no one actually cared. It was as if she was invisible to everyone's eyes. She did have two or three 'friends', but they would ditch her every so often to go and hang out with the more popular teens. Oh, of course, leave the poor girl.

Her heart was broken, as well as her mind. She was driven to the border of insanity by all of this. By all of the things people told her, did to her. Even her family abused of her. They would force her to do things she didn't necessarily want to do. She had two jobs to provide for her parents and her older brother, Kuro Takara, and the little money she could actually keep for herself she spent on her school supplies. She wasn't treated as nicely as her sibling; he was the favourite, he was the 'perfect child' if we were to consider her parents' point of view in this. They had always favored him over her and they treated her like she wasn't even a part of this family. Kiyohime was just another girl to them, and they had stated that she was 'merely and accident that wasn't supposed to happen'. Occasionally, when her father came home drunk, he would beat her, leave her bruised and physically broken. He would insult her and blame her for everything that went wrong in his life, her mother's and her brother's. Soon enough, occasionally became often, and often became every night. And, as the beatings became more and more aggressive, Kiyo sought for a way to end this.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

One night, when her father came home, he came back with a few small gashes here and there. He had obviously been in a bar fight... again. He had barged into the house like a madman, immediately sighting his target. He had stomped towards her angrily that night, and boy was he pissed. He had nearly beaten the life out of the poor girl. But she was sick of it. She was so tired of all this pain that she had been keeping concealed deep inside that she just had to let it all out. And so, she let out a terrible, heart-wrenching scream. Both her brother and her mother had come running down the stairs to see what was going on, but the sight they were met with was nothing short of horrific; the walls, the ceiling, the floor, the furniture... all covered in blood splatter. The father's body laid limp on the ground, the small gashes in his skin nearly five times their original size; they seemed to have ben torn open... but how? That was when the two's eyes met with those of a seriously angry Kiyo. She sat in the corner of the living room and was staring at them with wide crimson eyes that shone brightly with a hint of insanity hidden in them. A sickeningly twisted grin was plastered on her blood-covered face; she was the author of this... this murder. But neither of them had the chance to do anything; before they knew it, the girl had run up to them, a red blade in her hands, and the two blacked out. They, too, were dead.

That's when she fell into the darkness as well, but she was pretty much alive.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kiyo never speaks of her past. She has always made it seem like she was alone for most of her life, and no one seemed to mind since they didn't care about her all too much. She was scared to get close to others, yet she hated being alone. She longed for the moment when she wouldn't have to feel anymore. That episode where she had murdered her family in cold blood? It had traumatized her. She couldn't get rid of those demons that dwelled deep within herself. And now she had been scarred to life. The sight of blood made her sick to her stomach and she would immediately be reminded of what she had seen when she woke up, the day after she had killed them. She hated those memories and she would give ANYTHING to forget them... She had told no one of her powers, yet people didn't trust her at all. It was almost as if they knew she had been the author of those murders...

But then...

But then she received an invitation to join a certain school. 'Fairy Tail High School', to be exact. It was a school for the _mystically gifted_ as it said in the letter. Kiyo had shrugged. Sounded like a second chance...

* * *

**So, how was the prologue? **

**I hope you guys did enjoy it, although I do explain a lot of things... and give a lot of details. xD Sorry for those who don't like reading about blood! I did give a warning for violence though, I guess blood is to be expected in such situations... Oh well.**

**So yes, my OC, Kiyohime Takara (or Kiyo, if you like) has had a shitty life. But no worries! At least, for now. She's been offered a second chance, even though what she has done is unacceptable. **

**I hope this does catch your interest, minna! ... even with all this violence/goriness. ^^'**

**~Azuha**


End file.
